You're the Exception
by The Cheezit Faerie
Summary: I was born into this world, and entered into his just because of a voyage that brought us together. Something about this feels so right. AlOC, AU-pirate days
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer**: I'm thinking that Rust Blaster is made by, or published by, Square Enix.

**Claimer**: The overall plot and OCs are MINE!

**Pairings**: AlOC

**Warnings**: The only warning is that this is a twist. This takes place in the pirate days!

* * *

I had gone down the drain.

I had been alone for only a month and I think that I might soon die of starvation. I had lost my parents when they tried to stop a robbery. They thought they could be heroes, but they couldn't. They were shot.

"At least they died instantly."

That's what I've always told myself.

That was before I realized that I can't get through the world without parents to take care of me. I've resorted to stealing food and I wasn't particularly good at it because my conscience would grip my limbs and thoughts. My pride prevented me from surviving. The only way I could make some coins to survive was by performing on the streets and hoping that someone would come along, enjoy my performance, and throw a coin or two into the hat I had bought.

All I do is sing a bit. My voice is pleasant. It's not good, but it's not bad either. I've learned to juggle some bright colored balls I had bought with the coins I gathered soon after I was kicked out of my house. That talent earned me some more coins and I soon learned to juggle many other things through interaction from the crowd.

I can sometimes afford to be able to stay at a hotel room for a night, but then I'd have to wait two weeks before I could do that again. I had lost many pounds due to not eating since it was hard to get the money to buy a proper meal.

I feel like an animal.

I take food from trash and I actually sleep in a box with a tattered blanket I had found on the side of the street one day. The only time I got a shower was when I got a room in a hotel so I was dirty and stinky all the time, basically.

After a while of living so badly I had learned to swallow my pride and kill my conscience. I had stolen and now I eat two to three times a day. I sometimes steal extra to sell to the kids in the alley so I can stay at a hotel more often. After spending a day at a hotel and getting cleaned up I managed to get a job there working as this little assistant.

That earned me a place to sleep all the time along with being able to eat two times a day. No one can tell how grateful I am for these things.

These are the kinds of things that a child of ten shouldn't have to go through until they're thirteen. Still, one year later I'm still in the same spot.

That is, until I find a new family and a new source of food and shelter. There's only one way for an orphan to be able to make it through these hard times with a "family" to boot.

I honestly _like_ being a pirate.

* * *

I WANT REVIEWS! I want to know if you guys like the idea of having this story, although I doubt anyone might be reading this since Rust Blaster isn't all that popular... but still!


	2. Chapter 1

**Look at the first chapter (prologue) to see disclaimers, claimers, pairings, and warnings. Thank you.**

**

* * *

**

|:| 3 Years Later |:|

_CLATTER_

"That's it! Get out of my bar you drunk! Get out!"

I've been waiting for that. This place isn't normal until someone is told to get out because of drinking too much booze to the point that they throw up.

I smile to myself discreetly as the person stumbles out. I almost snicker when I hear their footsteps pass me. I take a glance at the bartender to see him look at his carapace and shake his head with mumbles of how he had been put into this kind of situation. Just under the turtle shell is a gaff that had caught it in the first place.

I have to cover my mouth with my hand in order to keep myself from bursting out laughing with the indignation in the costumer's voice for having to be shouted at to get out of the bar where his service is not wanted. His presumptuous comments were what made me want to laugh, though.

It was his fault for getting drunk in the first place.

I hear the door open but don't bother to turn around because I have the feeling that it's just another person I don't know, someone who wants to drown their sorrows in rum. The footsteps get closer to me instead of the bar. I start to finger the crack in my cup as my mind starts to wonder who this is. The stranger passes by my table rather closely and they stand before me and I give a friendly, big grin.

"Ah, Jiro-san!"

I get up and give a firm handshake to the familiar, older man. I invite him to sit down and he does with a nod. I take in his gray, wavy, messy hair that looks a little greasy and dirty. His skin shines a little from the perspiration on his face. I notice that his dark brown jacket looks worn down and the white long sleeve underneath is now yellow and dotted with dirt and it looks like he hasn't shaved in a while. I can see the wrinkles under his eyes and the bags which tells me he still looks as old as the last time we met.

"Konbawa gozaimasu (Good after noon (politely)). Ogenki desu ka (How are you today)?" I ask politely as I wave over a boy and ask for a drink for Jiro.

"I'm doin' mighty fine, arigatou (thank you). I see you've grown up a bit since we last saw each other five months ago. You still sixteen years old?" he asks to keep up a conversation although we both know that he isn't here for a coincidental meeting.

"Iie, I'm seventeen years old as of a month ago," I correct him politely. "You still as old as the hills?"

"Now now Miss Michi. You know I don't like to be told about me age," he says with his usual gruff voice that makes anyone want to talk to him as if they knew him since they were small.

"Aa (Yeah), I remember. Now that we've gotten the formalities out of the way, what brings you here to this humble pub, ne?" I ask as I take a sip of my drink then lean back.

"Well, we both know that I know how much ya like to be out in the open sea with the breeze blowin' yer hair around. I'm still right about that, now aren't I?" I nod to tell him that this hasn't changed and I can feel excitement gripping my heart. "I heard yesterday that there be a ship in the port ready to set sail in a couple o' days. A certain someone's callin' fer a crew."

I lean forward in order to be able to speak more quietly and discreetly since the both of us know that this isn't just a normal get together for people who want to set sail. The both of us look around to see no one looking at us or trying to listen in.

"Is it…?" I inquire.

"Ay that it be. Seems the ship builder's son is funding a sail out into sea. Of course he's not goin' to be captain since it would be too obvious. He's actually goin' to disguise 'imself as a nobody."

"There's only one reason he would go set sail," I mutter as I lean back again.

"You've got it lassie," Jiro says. "Seein' as you love us an' get along well I thought that ya might like to know about these kinds of things. Will I be expectin' to see ya go aboard that ship?"

"Naturally," I answer with a mischievous grin.

"I'm bettin' that you could actually do it lassie. You may be seventeen, demo you look to be older then your age suggests."

"So it's safe to assume that a map has a play in this," I suggest.

"Naturally," he answers with a grin, showing off yellow teeth along with a black one.

"And you wonder why I attached myself to you when I first met you," I mutter with a shake of the head.

"Iie, I don't," he joins in. "It's a good thing I found you so early, demo also a bad thing. I must be goin' since I have important business to attend to. I wish that I could a saw you off, demo I have a life a me own. Try to stay alive until we meet again, will ye lass?"

"I sure will old man," I say with a happy, but also sad, smile.

Jiro pats my back roughly but I don't mind. I close my eyes and listen to Jiro's footsteps head to the door as memories come flooding back to my mind. If I had to choose his footsteps out of many others I would know his right off the bat since I've always had to listen to them when I had first joined a pirate crew. I actually had to disguise myself as a cabin boy in order to get onto the ship, but it still worked out even if he was the first to figure out I was a girl.

The door opens and then closes. I chuckle to myself quietly and finish my drink then leave to get ready for a new voyage for a new adventure.

* * *

In order to continue I'd at least like ONE review! Two of them would be GREATLY appreciated.


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: Square Enix has published Rust Blaster.

**Claimer**: I own the plot and OCs. Nothing more and nothing less.

**Pairings**: AlOC

**Warnings**: This is AU, taking place with pirates. Don't like that twist, then don't read.

* * *

_SCREEE_

The sun is shining, the seagulls are crying, people are shouting commands, heavy footsteps on wood, wood and rope and ships creaking, and horses is all that I can hear but it calms me down to the core.

My black wavy hair is tied up in a tight ponytail with my bangs hanging. I'm wearing my long, puffy sleeved shirt with a leather corset over it around my stomach with my dark gray capris with black boots on. I pretty much look normal and this is the most comfortable clothes I can wear for the voyage. I have a pack hanging over my shoulder as I walk up onto the deck of the ship.

I go through the crowd like a fish swimming in water as I find my way through the ship and go below deck. I look around and stash my pack in a place where I don't think anyone would be able to find it. I manage to pull out some swords from my capris which would make anyone wonder where they came from. I reach into my shirt and pull out a gun that I had gotten from my father when he had died and that I had found. I stash them under my pack and then go back up.

I manage to find things to do easily and quickly. No one finds anything wrong with me being there and I even find another woman on deck. I catch a glimpse of an older man with a black beard and mustache with some gray in it with his black hair tied back and a bandana over his hair. He's wearing a dark red shirt like mine but it has dark brown leather strings that are supposed to tie it together although they're undone. He's wearing black pants that have been cut on the bottom to reach his knees with heavy boots on.

I rub the earrings on my right ear as I ponder as to if this could be the man that is the reason why I'm on the ship. I find some other men like him, except they don't hold an air about them like they knew what they were doing here besides getting much-needed money.

I must've been on the deck doing chores back and forth for two hours until I see some different looking people start coming toward the deck. They certainly don't dress like the rest of us and it's obvious that they don't come from this town.

One has black hair with white in front, although that looks intentional. There's a girl behind him and she looks older. Her skin is darker than mine, which is tan, and she has long black hair with blunt bangs. There's another guy behind him with blond, long hair that covers his eyes under a hood. I see a smaller boy with brown shorter hair and goggles on his forehead with a cocky grin on his face as he looks around the deck, enjoying the sites and noises and bustling around him. Finally there's a small girl with white hair and a blank look to her eyes clutching a stuffed animal closely and sticking close to the boys with the black and blond hair. Then there's another boy with white hair and pierced ears with earrings and he looks blank but with lavender irises.

Maybe they're cabin people?

Not long after them does a man with the British uniform come on deck, except his uniform is dark blue. He has a serious face with gray hair slicked back into a pony tail under his hat. I'm not exactly sure if he's the captain, but if he isn't then he's most definitely the first mate.

I decide to mind my own business and keep away from the cabin people because I have the feeling that if I get involved with them then something unnatural will happen. It takes thirty minutes until the actual captain comes. The first man calls everyone on deck and everyone does come.

I take this chance to look around and realize that everyone here looks like the kind of people I've been with for the three years I've been alive. I also notice that there are less people on board so that must mean that those who weren't actually going had cleared out. That reassured me that I was in the right place. I noticed the cabin people but didn't give a second thought about them. Everyone looks forward and we all see a couch with black horses pull up.

A servant opens the door and out pops a rather skinny man with black, long hair with half of it being tied in braids. He has a black uniform on and looks very traditional for someone in the British army, I think. He looks serious, for the most part, but I can't help but notice that there's something foolish about him for some reason. He walks to the deck and before he can get on the man from before comes forward and nods at him.

"Souta-san…" the captain said with a nod.

"Captain Kain Van Envurio!" he says back.

The captain nods, who I understand is Kain, and then turns to the crew. He inspects us and then turns back to the man from before, who must be Souta. He's loud enough for us to hear him say, "Let us set sail then!"

"Ryuunosuke-sama!" I whisper loudly as I look around below deck.

A while ago we had set sail. Everything had settled down and there's more room above deck. We had a roll call and I had learned that the man I suspected before was, indeed, who I thought he was. Basically no one knows him, and that's only because this man knows what he's doing and is doing his job right. What's weird is that he had disguised himself as a cook, but I can see how that can help out in the future.

"Hm?" I hear a low, gruff, manly voice call out.

I find the man I had been looking for. I stand up a bit straighter to hold my ground and give a stubborn and confident. He stands up and takes a step toward me and I can sense that this is an insidious man and I took a very quick moment to revel in this fact. He innately gave me a scrutinizing stare as he inspected me with incredulity, but other then that his face seemed stoic. He was unobtrusively plain which I also admired.

"What can I help ye with, lass? Are you hungry?" he asks with a suspicious tone and it's probably because I added "sama" to the end of his name.

"Iie, I'm not," I answer.

"Then what do ya want?" he asks with annoyance.

"I know that you aren't really here to be a cook and I want you to know that I know what you're doing and that I approve, that you won't find me snitching on you, and that you can rely on me if you really need it," I say with a confident tone although I can tell that it's pretty stupid to say.

In order to make my statement more effective, I turn and start to stalk away but Ryuunosuke gives a tone that tells me he's considering what I'm saying. I stop and turn back with a stoic face of my own.

"You catch on rather quickly, lass. I suggest that ye don't add "sama" to the end of me name. Call me Ryuu-dana. What be your name, lass?" he asks as he takes a seat.

"Watashi no namae wa Kohana Michi, at your service. I knew because I know some people who would know what you do. A little bird told me about this and I decided to come and join since I love being at sea and being on an adventure such as this."

"Ah, so ye heard about the map and this voyage, have ye?" he asks as he rubs his beard.

"Hai, Ryuu-dana," I answer.

"Then it's decided. You stick around and we'll see what happens. I might need you and I might not," he says with a shrug for his vague instructions.

I nod. I grab an apple from a barrel and take out a knife I have by my side and then go back onto the deck. I look around briefly for a spot to sit and find one. I make my way across the deck and past those who are working. I sit on a barrel by the door to the captain's cabin and then set my feet on another barrel right next to this one.

I begin to whistle a tune that I had learned from Jiro when I first went with him when I was fourteen years old. I keep my focus on my apple as I begin to peal it into one big strip. I finally notice that none of the cabin people are around, but I remember the captain calling them to his own cabin. It made me wonder if those kinds of things took long or if they had already left after ten minutes and are doing their chores below deck.

When I'm done peeling the apple I cut it into stripes. I lay them on my lap and start eating them and choose to watch everyone do their work and walk about. My attention and sight immediately hones in on a guy that comes up from below deck where I had just been to talk to Ryuunosuke.

I furrow my brow when I take in his appearance. He has short brown hair, shorter then that kid with the goggles that was with the cabin people. He has on, amazingly, glasses and he has pierced ears like the guy with the white hair. He's wearing a brown long sleeve like mine along with puke green pants that are tattered with some brown boots.

As I take another bite out of a slice of my apple I begin to ponder about whether or not he had heard me talk to Ryuunosuke. I put my knife back where it's supposed to be because if he has and plans to blackmail me then I'm already coming up with ways to get rid of him.

The boy about my age spots me and we make eye contact. For some reason I get bad vibes from him. No, it's not the kind where you feel afraid, I mean it's the kind where I have the feeling that he can't be trusted and that he's a conniving snake who'd do anything to keep himself alive and that he would be on a team that he thinks would win.

I take another bite out of the rest of the slice I had bitten. The boy takes this as a sign to move and he makes a beeline straight toward me while we keep eye contact the whole time. He gives a friendly smile as he approaches, although that, too, seems like it's a smile made just to make me comfortable and it also looked like he was hiding something behind it.

"Do you mind moving your feet so that I can sit?"

There are two options that I can choose and that I am considering. One is that I brush him off but he seems to know something important and those who don't have anything to do with the inner circle end up dying. Two is that I go ahead and play the innocent, ignorant girl who he thinks he can manipulate when I'm actually manipulating him so that I can know what's going on behind the scenes.

"Iie, I don't think I mind," I answer, moving my legs so that I'm sitting on one barrel.

The boy sits down and makes himself comfortable. He holds out a hand and gives another friendly, but suspicious, smile when he asks, "May I have a slice?"

"Sure," I accept. I hand him a slice and take another bite out of one of my own slices. When I swallow I ask, "So, o-namae wa?"

"Ore no namae wa Rabbi Forsner. And you?"

"Watashi no namae wa Kohana Michi," I reply.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Kohana-san," Rabbi says with a polite smile and tone as he finishes his slice of the apple I gave him.

"Onegaishimasu, call me Michi-chan if you want," I inform him. I want him to feel comfortable with me so that I can find out more. "Mind if I call you Rabbi-san or just Rabbi?"

"Not at all," he says as he takes another slice of my apple without asking. I choose to ignore it so that it can show that I think of him as a friend already. "You know, I was very surprised to see you on deck, demo I realized it wasn't as strange as those cabin people. What are you here for?"

"Mm, just lookin' for adventure, have a love of the sea, and need some money to help with the personal life an' all," I answer. I'm not lying, but I'm also not telling the whole truth and I've had to learn to do that quickly when I was first introduced to this world. "What are you on here for?"

"Basically the same thing," he answers. "Demo my otou-san had lost a leg while out on the sea so he can't work. I've been doing the work for him."

"Oh, that's very nice and considerate. I bet they must appreciate you," I say with a nod of acceptance.

"I like to think so, demo I'm away most of the time so that must be why we get along so well. So… do you know anything about those cabin people?"

"Not at all," I answer, taking a bite out of a slice of apple. "Demo they're very interesting people. I'm confused as to why there's a little girl on deck of a place like this. Ah well, nothing can be done about it now. They don't really seem like they belong here, though."

"I concur," Rabbi agrees as he finishes the slice he stole from me.

"You know what?" I inquire to catch Rabbi's attention. "Let's stop with the formalities. Did you see me down below deck with the cook or not?"

"Aa, I did," he answers bluntly, stealing another slice.

"And what do you intend to do about it then?" I ask as I take the last slice of apple and take a bite.

"Nani mo nai, honto. I'm on the same side as you are."

_Ah, so he thinks he's on the winning team. I bet he is, too_, I think to myself. "So what do you think of those cabin people yourself?"

"That they might be the reason for us being out at sea," Rabbi answers with a stare that shows he's thinking of something that can benefit him. "Of course, like you, I think there might be a map in play. There'd be very little reasons for a rich ship builder's son to fund a trip like this."

"I concur," I agree with a smile, mocking Rabbi with a friendly tone to my voice.

"Seems like great minds think alike," he mentions, finishing the second and last slice he stole. "I'm sure you'll be able to easily find out who knows more than the next guy. I must be going now. It was nice to meet you, Michi-chan. At least I now can rest a little easier, knowing who to trust."

"Sayonara, until next time, Rabbi-san," I say as I raise my hand then put it back down.

There's **no** way that I can trust that double-crossing snake.

* * *

I WANT AT LEAST ONE REVIEW! There are a few of you reading this, and the least you can do is put a review. It would be GREATLY appreciated. It only takes a few seconds, depending on how long you want to make your review.

Please don't be lazy.


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**: Square Enix has published Rust Blaster.

**Claimer**: I own the plot and OCs. Nothing more and nothing less.

**Pairings**: AlOC

**Warnings**: Takes place with pirates, which is AU.

* * *

The second day at sea and I feel great.

I had to sleep below deck with the rest of the crew in a hammock. Nothing bad happened except for me having a nightmare, but even that wasn't something really bad. It was more like flashes of red, black, smoke, flares, hair that's colored black and white, glasses, and finally there was treasure falling while these flashes took place.

I found nothing wrong with it.

I had gotten up early and am now standing on deck and waiting for the sunrise. The sky is already painted with different hues of orange, red, and pink. They mix in with the darkness of the sky that hasn't been lit up yet and the water that had been black is now starting to get lighter, although it's a shining dark color.

I sigh and fix my bangs. I have a dirty, black, tattered bandana over my hair and so far it's working with keeping my hair out of the way. I slip on my leather corset and turn around and notice the darker side of the ocean and sky along with the worse side of the ship. I look around to see only a couple sailors already awake and cleaning around so that they can get a head start.

_I guess it's time for the day to start then_… I tell myself as I walk forward to start my own chores.

It's time for my break. The sky is a bright blue with a wisp of a cloud here and there. The water can be heard lapping up against the sides of the ship. There are on seagulls or any kind of bird around so it's a little quieter then I would like it. To make up for the birdless-noise there are sailors who are whistling, laughing out loud, and talking around the deck.

I go below deck and don't find Ryuunosuke anywhere. I sigh silently and quickly then grab an apple. I begin to whistle as I make my way to the spot where I sit. I don't notice a small white blur out of my sight. I run into the small girl and fall flat on my face, although the good news is that I managed to keep a grip on my apple without letting it touch the ground.

I flip onto my back and groan a bit. I feel a biting pain on my nose. I sit up and touch my nose only to flinch and cringe, but that hurts, too.

"Gomen nasai…" I hear a small voice apologize.

I look to the thing that had tripped me and noticed that it's one of the cabin people, except that it's the little girl that's still clutching the same stuffed animal to her chest.

"It wasn't your fault. I wasn't looking where I was going. You don't have to watch me pop my nose back in place if it makes you feel like throwing up," I tell her as I sit straight and get ready.

"I can help you. It's cut a little," she offers.

"You can help me?"

"Aa," she answers with a blank tone to her voice.

She digs into a pouch around her waist that I hadn't noticed since it was covered by the clothes she's wearing. I take a towel that's ready by my waist. I fold it and then put it into my mouth. I gingerly touch my nose and look at the tips of my fingers to see blood. I shake my head but then touch my nose again and immediately snap it into place. I grip the towel to my mouth and muffle a scream that no one seems to notice.

This little girl comes forward and puts this smoggy cream on my nose. I cringe a little but just take out my towel and put it back where it was.

"Arigatou," I thank her.

"It's the least I could do," she mutters.

"Oh! Lydi, what did you do?"

The both of us look to see the older girl of the cabin people come rushing to us. She leans down and looks at my face and I sigh since this is turning out to be too much of a hassle. I notice that her eyes are dark brown, but darker then her skin. She's wearing clothes that show a bit more cleavage then I'd like to see, but I can't tell her what to wear so I keep quiet.

"It's okay, honto. I wasn't looking where I was going so I ran into her. She was doing her own thing," I try to say. _How awkward_.

"The least that can be done is that we clean up the blood that's already dripped down. Here, come on. Let's get you cleaned up," she orders.

This girl helps me up then drags me along. I open my mouth to tell her that I can take care of myself, but then realize that if I retaliate it'll be too much work then to just let her treat me. I look back to see the little girl following and then I'm sat down a bit roughly. I look around as the black-haired girl gets a towel and soaks it in some water. She comes back to me and cleans up around my nose but doesn't touch the scratch. It doesn't take very long until she's done.

"There, that's much better. It's a good thing you didn't fight back because this would've been a bad experience," she says with a grin. "Does it really hurt…?"

"Oh, watashi no namae wa Kohana Michi," I introduce myself since she inquired for my name.

"Ah, well, watashi no namae wa Kodachi Amakusa. That there is Lydwine Novie. Gomen nasai that we had to meet this way," she apologizes for no real reason.

"It's okay. I was actually trying to find a reason to talk to you guys, demo couldn't find anything."

"Oh? Is that right?" Kodachi asks as she sits down. Lydwine makes herself comfortable without a word. "We've also noticed you since you're basically the only girl aboard, and not only that, demo you're just about our age. We all found that to be a curious thing to see."

"You're all a curious thing to see as well. It's not everyday when you see a group of teens… and children like yourselves on board a ship as cabin people," I counter.

Kodachi laughs lightly at what I said, obviously finding that I had a loophole to not tell her why I'm on the ship. "Touché, you have a point there."

Before anything else could be said the door bursts open and in walks to boy that was in front of this group in the first place. He's wearing black with his black hair, with some white on the front, still the same. I just so happen to take notice that this guy has earrings and red eyes, amazingly.

"Kodachi! Where's the bucket a water!"

Kodachi and I give the boy a shocked look while Lydwine looks at him with a blank look with her mouth slightly open, as if having a questioning empty stare made just for this guy. I notice the other boy with the blond hair and hood on behind this loud one. I also notice he's taller with a jacket over a dark green shirt that's a _little_ bit tighter then everyone else's shirts. I take this chance to notice that these four are somehow managing to wear black and red like each other.

"Al! Learn to shut your mouth! You scared this girl!" Kodachi yells at Al. I look around and then point at myself when everyone looks at me. I tilt my head and give my own blank look as I ask, "You mean watashi?"

"Right, I scared her alright. I can see her shaking," the guy mutters as he sets his arms down from smacking open the doors. "Now where's that water?"

"How's about you learn to ask nicely!" Kodachi suggests as she puts her hands on her hips.

I notice a bucket of water basically hiding out of plain view, but still where anyone would be able to see it. While those two argue, I get up and walk to the bucket. I can tell that Lydwine and the blond boy are watching me. I pick up the bucket and pass Kodachi while the "Al" seems to only have his attention on his argument with Kodachi. I hand him the bucket just a little roughly so he knows it's there. He grabs it and then looks at me with confusion and some shock, having been snapped back to the real world.

"There's your water no there's no reason to argue," I state. I turn to the tall blond and say, "Sumimasen."

He moves aside and I walk out. I hear "Al" shout a thank you after a moment of delayed reaction. All I do is raise a hand and put it back down as my way saying "You're welcome" without having to exert extra energy.

I go below deck and make it to the kitchen, well, at least what's _supposed_ to be a kitchen. I can see Rabbi moving back and forth with little chores to help Ryuunosuke cook. I look at the apple that I've been gripping this whole time and choose to take a bite. I sit down on a barrel and the sound of me biting into a apple catches the attention of the two.

"What happened to your face, ne?" Rabbi questions as he sets a pot next to Ryuunosuke. I swallow and answer, "I fell on my face. That should answer your questions as to details."

"Heard no screaming. Not bad, lass," Ryuunosuke mentions as he starts to stir the contents in a bigger pot that's in front of him.

"I think that those cabin people might have something to do with that supposed map to the treasure," I tell them in order to get straight to the point before I take another bite out of my apple. "I can't think of any other reason as to why those people are on board just when this ship builder's son decides to fund this voyage for almost nothing. I intend to get close to them to see what I can find out."

"That's an interesting prospect, lass. Demo if you get caught with trying to find something out like that then I hope you have the common sense to not include us two."

"Trust me, I know better," I say with a shrug.

As I eat the rest of my apple I help these two with the cooking, but only if it's close to me and if I don't have to use any extra energy to do it. I eventually finish my apple and put it into a trash bin which is actually a barrel. It's already got a few apple cores in it that is rotten along with some leftover food that couldn't be used.

Rabbi and I had been talking about some exciting things about our lives as if to try to impress the other. I find it as a fun game and am not actually aiming to impress this guy. We both stop talking when we hear two sets of footsteps coming down the steps. We both look while Ryuunosuke continues the cooking. It's two of the cabin boys. The one in front is the one with the goggles on his forehead while the one behind him is the emotionless boy with the white hair. It makes me wonder if he's related to Lydwine.

The boy with the brown hair holds onto the pillar where the steps are attached and looks at the three of us as he asks, "Is the food ready yet? We're ready to serve it."

"Aa, it's ready now."

Ryuunosuke backs away from the pot. The two boys come and take either side of the pot in between themselves and then go up to the deck. I go upstairs with Rabbi to leave Ryuunosuke to himself and his thoughts. Rabbi goes to get some food in the line that's been created.

I scratch my head and notice that pretty much everyone is in line waiting to eat. I slowly walk over to the side and hang around, not hungry. I can always get a few things from Ryuunosuke anyway. I sigh and watch as people get their food then go off to their own place to get to eating.

I hear a light noise next to my right. I look over and sea nothing then look down instinctively since there's a short person here. I blink in confusion when my eyes meet a white blur of hair. I tilt my head and notice that it's Lydwine. I blink again but just turn forward again and enjoy the quietness between us. It feels like there's no need to talk to her, like she already understands something that one can't place or put into words.

I do notice that the cabin people are together in a small group while they get closer to getting their food. I flick my bangs out of my eyes again to be able to see clearly. I notice that Al and the white-haired boy glance at me but quickly look away when they notice that I look their way. I give a short chuckle that sounds like a snort. I glance down at Lydwine to see her giving me an extremely blank look that barely has some meek curiosity in it. I smile at her and, somehow, she nods with understanding. I don't know how she does it, but it still helps me.

Looks like I've befriended one of the cabin people so that's me being closer to finding where the map is, if there's a map at all.

* * *

Once again, AT LEAST _**1**_ REVIEW.


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**: Square Enix published Rust Blaster.

**Claimer**: I own the plot and OCs. Nothing more and nothing less.

**Pairings**: AlOC

**Warnings**: Takes place with pirates, so AU.

* * *

"You ain't hungry?"

No reply, as usual.

It's been a few days already. Lydwine and I meet up with each other while everyone gets food. I've never seen her eat so it makes me wonder how she manages to get by. Does she even eat at all?

Today is a little different, though. Rabbi isn't going to get something to eat because, I think, he's going to attempt at getting a little closer to the captain. We both decided that the captain would, of course, know something about the map and the treasure we're supposedly trying to find.

Rabbi had commented on why I was hanging out with the child of the cabin people. I told him that he shouldn't be whining because that's one more step closer that I made while he made no progress. That seems to be what made him want to talk to the captain even if it's just a conversation of nothingness.

"Oi! Lydi!" Lydwine looks to Al. I still haven't learned if his nickname is Al or if it's his real name. I glance but don't even hold my gaze for a second. "Kei is too small to fit into this crevice that needs cleaning! Can you do it?"

I look down to Lydwine. She nods and walks over to him only in a way that I would imagine someone with absolutely no feelings would walk. It's almost like she has no purpose, which is weird. I start to fiddle with the chain around my neck which has a cross on it that's under my clothes.

I see a black blur with white and red added to it on my right. I look to see the white-haired boy standing next to me quietly. I turn forward and must look a little confused. I can't help but wonder if he's related to Lydwine.

"Ano… watashi no namae wa Kohana Michi," I say in order to learn his name. I don't want an awkward silence with someone I don't know. There are only two things he says to introduce himself as, "Kei Yosugara."

"So you're not related to Lydwine?" I ask as I look at him. He shakes his head as his reply. "I would've thought so since you both have the same color hair and eyes and pretty much give the same empty look. You seem to be more bored than she is, though."

"I just don't have much to say," he mutters. I smile at him and say, "It's okay. I'm not saying it's a bad thing. I actually don't mind staying quiet by you, like with Lydwine-san. You two don't need words so it's not awkward all the time."

That much is true. For some reason the silence is not awkward with him, either. The reason he's standing next to me, in my opinion, might be that Lydwine has taken a slightly liking to me. I know that if my friends like someone then I automatically like them because that must mean they're someone worth liking. I'm sure that this must be the case here.

I resist the urge to smile because everything is going well with me. If Kei is use to me then that'll mean that the others will soon get used to me, too. I think that I've already gotten Kodachi use to me, too, but it'll take a little bit until she stands next to me like Lydwine and Kei do.

I'm going to have to wait until I've befriended all of them. I'll still have to wait for a couple more days until I ask them about the map and the treasure.

"Do you hate the chores? I know that I did when I was a cabin girl," I mention as I scratch my head. If I give him the impression that I trust him with information on my past, then he can trust me with certain things as well. Kei nods and I choose to continue. "It was a while until I wasn't a cabin girl anymore. Well, in a way, everyone is still somewhat of a cabin person. Min'na-san still does chores sometimes."

I can't help myself now. I continue talking to him, but it's mostly trivial things like the weather, about ships themselves, and about the power and position of a captain. It's easy to talk to him, although a little harder to talk to him then with Lydwine. I think I talk to him more because I love challenges.

This continues on for a couple more days. Lydwine and I would be by ourselves and, sometimes, Kei would join us. I'd continue talking and I could tell that I was earning their trust. Sometimes, the quiet ones end up being the ones who trust people more often.

One day, Kei comes as usual, although this time one of the cabin people is with him. It's the tall blonde boy who has his hair hiding his eyes. Lydwine and I look at them. Kei takes his usual place and the boy stands there awkwardly.

Eventually, he coughs and decides to introduce himself, "Konbawa. Ore no namae wa Faye Shaofuu. It is okay if I stand here, tadashii?"

I look at the two of the like haired people. I already know that it's okay since they're all friends. I look up and smile at him and say, "Of course it's okay! You don't even have to ask. Watashi no namae wa Kohana Michi. It's a pleasure to meet you, Faye-san."

We all lean against the wood work. I take in a deep breath so that I can smell the ocean breeze. I pay close attention to the sound of the water lapping against the wood of the ship, also barely noticing the sound of the large ship creaking as it's tossed back and forth gently. When I look along the line I notice that Rabbi had been glancing over to where I am with the other cabin people. I blink and give him a certain look that pretty much tells him to mind his own business.

I look over to the last two remaining cabin people. They don't look entirely comfortable being the only two in line waiting for food. I raise my eyes in some surprise when Kodachi actually gives a smile at Al then walks over to us. I glance at the other three and notice Faye smiling while Lydwine and Kei give their usual blank look.

"Hey guys! Do we have a new hang out spot?"

She isn't bad at breaking the ice. She takes her spot next to me. Faye greets her and I give her a friendly smile. I slide down and actually choose to sit down. I rub my face and then see Faye sit down as well. Kodachi begins to talk to Faye about things that I can't follow. It doesn't matter to me since I'm not the only one who isn't talking.

I glance over to the line. Rabbi doesn't look so happy because we both know that I'm making more progress then he has. I like the competition, but something also tells me that I shouldn't be making an enemy out of him. I'll have to try to get back in touch with him, although I haven't really done that completely.

I look back over to Al. This cabin boy looks bored with his hands in his pockets, waiting for his food. He looks like he thinks he's out of place without his friends with him. I'd have to say that he really does look out of place, too. I can tell that it won't be long until he ends up caving and coming to stand with us whenever everyone chooses to do that. It might be during lunch or dinner. These cabin people had decided to stand by me for lunch.

To be honest, I actually feel special and popular now. But then comes the chance when I have to do my job.

"And I love this voyage. It's great to be at sea," Kodachi mentions as she talks to Faye.

"I hear that we're looking for buried treasure. Man, can you believe it? I never thought that treasure actually existed like that. It's mind blowing," I butt in. "It makes me wonder what the map to the treasure must be like if we're really looking for treasure. I've made it one of my top five things to see before I die." I give a dreamy sigh as I look into space since I'm a great actor. I continue by saying, "To think, there just might be a real treasure map on board. There's almost nothing I would give to at least catch a glimpse of it."

I see it.

Kodachi and Faye give each other uncertain stares. Lydwine moves her stuffed animal around in her arms and Kei shifts uncomfortably. I know that they'll end up talking about it later on.

"You guys are lucky that I'm nice!"

Al comes walking to us. I glance at the food he's got for basically everyone. I look away when he passes food to Kodachi. He gives food to everyone and they all mutter their thanks even though they had purposefully chosen not to eat. To my surprise, though, I see a bowl of food being held out to me in my view. I look up at this Al to see that he's looking the other way with a slightly embarrassed look and very faint blush on his cheeks.

"Here, I thought you were hungry. Nani shiro, it would be rude not to give you food when I'm giving it to everyone else," he offers.

"Ah, arigatou!" I thank him with a shocked happiness to my voice.

I smile gratefully and take the bowl from him. I feel the tip of my finger touch his. It gives an electric shock and I flinch back with the bowl. His hand flinches violently and he shakes it with a nervous laugh. I apologize, and then thank him again for the food. He tells me it's no problem and we all begin to eat the food that Al had brought us from the good of his heart.

"Oi, if we're all gonna be hanging out with you then I'll need to know your name," Al calls to me from the other side of Faye. I look over to him then simply say, "Kohana Michi."

"Ah, sou ka. Well, I'm Aldred Van Envurio. Nice to meet you Kohana-san," he says with this grin that gives me a strange, foreign feeling.

I give an uncertain smile, for the first time that I know if, and tell him, "Oh, you can call me Michi-chan if you want. All the friends I got call me by that name."

"And you can call me Al, Michi-chan."

We both lean back and go back to eating. Aldred, Faye, and Kodachi go on talking. I can feel that it's a little awkward, though, because they think that they know something that I don't about the treasure. What they don't know is that I know about it and, hopefully, it'll stay this way.

I look around for Rabbi. I easily find him and I can see that he's giving me a stare that's demanding that I tell him anything I find out. All I can do is look away from him and go back to eating my food. I need to remember to keep an eye on this guy because I don't trust him with a single thing. I'll have to somehow warn these cabin people that they can't trust him with anything either.

* * *

Once again, at least _**1**_ review.


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer**: Square Enix published Rust Blaster.

**Claimer**: I own the plot and OCs. Nothing more and nothing less.

**Pairings**: AlOC

**Warnings**: Takes place with pirates, so AU.

* * *

It's weird.

I don't remember noticing the boy with the goggles on his forehead. After a week of hanging out with the cabin people he had finally shown himself. Apparently, his name is Sakihito G. Rengokuin and I think that he's a little genius. It wasn't hard to make friends with this kid and I can tell that he's really trusting, too. I had managed to talk to him a little and then he started going into this little frenzy of talking to me and getting to know me… well, at least I think.

I actually kind of like him. He's easy to get along with, although Aldred says he isn't, but I think it's because they somehow always manage to get into arguments.

I also spoke to Rabbi. I seem to have managed to get his trust back again after telling him that I've made my move to try to find out about the map. He actually seemed a little impressed, while also watchful and weary of me because of the fact that he might find me as a threat. I had also spoken to Ryuunosuke and he had just laughed and clapped me on the back with a small compliment. After that he had gone back to his cooking, acting like nothing had happened.

I feel special more then ever now because I think I had managed to see a side of Ryuunosuke that no one else has seen often before. I feel like I can make a difference at anything.

Today I'm just hanging at the front of the ship. The night has settled over the ocean like a blanket over a bed. The stars are hanging up in the black sky, winking down at me as I stare at them. There's only one other person up and that's the guy steering the boat since we don't want to be drifting for too long. All we want to do is get to our destination quickly. Everyone can tell that things will get tense the closer we get to a certain plot of land.

I look down and see the barely visible water as it smashes against the ship. I give a smile. I might be a little tired, but this is just one of the many nights where I can't seem to find sleep in the ship. Sleep likes to play hide-and-seek with me every so often. There have been times where I would go and find some of the crew playing cards and I'd end up joining. We didn't play any strip-poker, thankfully, but I managed to win a few games to my delight. I've earned a little bit more respect around the ship because of this. I'm pretty much friends with everyone.

I must have been enjoying the night too much because I didn't hear someone sneaking up behind me. I'm startled a little when I feel something rest on both of my shoulders that are heavy, but are also supposed to be soft and warmer than what I'm wearing. I look to see that it's a blanket and that Aldred had put it on my shoulders.

I give the boy a weird look, since I don't know him all that well. I end up snuggling into the blanket nonetheless as he leans against the wood, staring out into the horizon where the ocean meets the sky.

"You can't sleep either?" he inquires.

I shake my head and say, "Iie. I often don't sleep anyway. I'm a bit of an insomniac and can't really help that."

"I usually sleep like a baby, demo some things have had me up tonight," he says with a sigh.

"So you're one of those who can't go to sleep because they're burdened with something? I feel sorry for you," I tell him as I set my chin on the wood we're leaning on. "I'm guessing it's just because you need some time to think. You're always with your buddies, and sometimes you have so much fun that you lose track of time and forget about what you were worrying about in the first place. That's a nice getaway, demo it gets nothing done."

Sometimes, the obvious needs to be said, and for some reason, it tends to help to have someone mention it.

"Don't you have anything that you think about that keeps you up?" he asks as he gives me a critical look.

"Not always, demo when I'm out at sea it all just seems to go away. It doesn't bother me again and I end up getting new problems to deal with when I reach land. I don't mind it, though," I answer with a very small smile.

"Lucky, you get a simple life," Aldred grumbles as he puts his elbow down and his chin into his palm.

"Although there have been some nights on this ship that something would keep me up," I mention. I still have to remember that I have a job to do.

"Honto? What would that be?" Aldred asks as he turns to me, obviously curious and wanting to hear something about someone that he doesn't know.

"I'm wondering if this voyage is really to find some buried treasure. A ship builder's son funds a voyage and it's not really known what it's for, demo I managed to hear that it's to search for buried treasure. I think it fits everything that's going on," I explain.

"So buried treasure sometimes keeps you up at night?" he asks with a slight hesitation.

"That and the idea that a _real_ treasure map is on this ship. I've made it so that seeing a real treasure map is on the top five things I've **got** to see before I die. I've still got a whole lifetime until I have the chance to see a real treasure map, though."

"What are the other four things?" Aldred asks, probably trying to keep away from the subject of treasure maps.

"Oh, well, I want to see mountains, too. That's number four, of course. The third thing I have to see would be dolphins. The second would be to see whales. Then the first would be to see a real doubloon from a treasure, or the actual treasure itself. If I at least manage to see number five or one then I'd die happy," I say with a smile.

"I think I might be able to manage that…"

No way… this can't be THAT easy…

I look at Aldred with incredulity. There's no way that I could've heard him right. This would make my work too easy. I don't like things to be easy, except for chores and things like that, and when it comes to something as exciting as looking for buried treasure I'd like it to be difficult to work my mind.

Aldred doesn't seem to be kidding. He's still looking out into the ocean. I'm not sure if my mind is playing tricks on me, but the moon is hitting his face in a way to where I think I can see a blush on his face. I'm pretty sure the moon's light is tricking my eyes because Aldred has no reason to blush. Although I think I can see that he really wants to do this, but is also telling himself that he shouldn't.

"Demo… why would you know where a treasure map is?" I ask with mock disbelief. "There's no way that you could know… or even have it."

"Just wait here and I'll show you then," he demands with a defensive tone as he scrams.

I watch Aldred disappear down the steps. I turn forward and away from anyone that can see me and I smirk. I almost laugh but hold that back. Who knows who could hear me laugh and then find it suspicious? I might be paranoid, but it's better to be careful then sorry. This had gone much too easily for me, but I guess I shouldn't be whining since it's still happening. I just expected too much out of something like manipulating and lying to people.

_You gotta love life_, I tell myself with a content happiness to the tone of my inside voice. _Luck is looking up for you now_.

My smirk falls when I hear the somewhat loud steps of Aldred come running up the steps, probably skipping a little, too. I turn to him and give him a look that shows that I still don't believe him. I can hear the crinkling as he takes out the paper that has the map's contents on the inside, not being able to see it from the outside. I blink in surprise and Aldred grins at me with triumph.

"That can't be real…" I mumble. "That must be a fake or something…"

"Iie, it's not, honto! Here, take a quick look inside."

Wow, what a gullible fool.

Aldred opens up the map carefully and gingerly, as if the map inside would spill out and disappear with the wind. He opens up the map then holds it out so that I can see it. I lean forward with mouth agape in pure shock. I can tell that the reaction is fake, but my shock is genuine because of how truly easy this is.

"This is real…?" I ask as I try to make sure the shock is evident in every word. I pull out my hand then point my finger. I touch where the X marks the spot. Out of nowhere I can feel guilt pull and rip at my stomach and heart. I withdraw my hand from touching the map and then straighten out. "Arigatou, Al, for letting me see this. This… really does mean a lot to me, you have no idea how much it does."

As Aldred folds the map up again, he gives me a confused look as he asks, "What's with the tone then?"

"I don't know… I just feel like I've somehow tricked you into letting me see this map. I feel guilty now," I mutter as I turn back and lean against the side of the ship.

"Ah, demo you didn't so don't feel like that," he tells me with a tone that sounds like he's trying to convince himself of the same thing, now thinking about it. To tell the truth, I somewhat told the truth there. "_**I **_wanted to show it to you. You can't make anyone do anything. Ne, at least you're one step closer to dying happily."

I look at Aldred. He's leaning back against the wood near me with a grin plastered on his face which is lit up by the moon's light. I give a sighing chuckle and smile, which is basically telling him that I think he's right.

I chuckle a little again and then shake my head as I compliment him with, "You're an alright guy, Aldred Van Envurio, and a really good person. You know how to make a person feel like they can't measure up to you."

"Well, I don't mean to…" Aldred strays off with a joking tone to his voice. I can hear the grin in it.

"Of course not, demo you do it quite well even if you don't try. That's a good thing."

Somehow, this Aldred Van Envurio changes me in a way that makes me feel like a stranger, even if it makes me feel warm and tingly inside. For some reason, being a stranger is alright when it comes to this guy.

* * *

At least _**ONE**_ review.


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer**: Square Enix published Rust Blaster.

**Claimer**: I own the plot and OCs. Nothing more and nothing less.

**Pairings**: AlOC

**Warnings**: Takes place with pirates, so AU.

* * *

Apparently, we must be a day away from our first stop. Ryuunosuke now knows who has the map, thanks to me. Rabbi didn't seem all that thrilled. I can say that I've gotten a little closer to the cabin group.

I've been talking to them for another week. They seem to actually accept me now. I've noticed that, before Aldred showed me the map, he would look to certain friends in his group to see if they're laughing. I knew I was accepted when he looked at me to see if I was laughing after he pulled a joke, to which I was laughing to already.

I might not be as well dressed as them, but I view their group as amateurs. When they aren't doing common house chores they actually come to me for help. Sakihito even told me he admires me because I make staying at sea look easy. Faye and Kodachi also admitted to it after they heard Sakihito say it.

Right now I'm below deck with Ryuunosuke and helping him cook with Rabbi. I recently found out, three days ago, that the whole crew is actually Ryuunosuke's own crew. I've gotten along with them quite well before I knew this. This is how I know that I belong with Ryuunosuke's crew. Rabbi just sticks to himself and Ryuunosuke.

Rabbi seems to either hate or suspect me, for what reason that is I don't know. I can tell he definitely hates Aldred. When they do the same chores I notice he tries to compete, but Aldred is to the point he doesn't notice and STILL beats Rabbi.

"And then Faye was soaked in the sudsy water!" I laugh. "He had a beard and the bubbles were everywhere. It was pretty funny."

"Sounds like you're friends, ne?" he asks with a serious tone as he lets Rabbi put in some salt. I nod and he gives me a grave look. "I would hope you're not getting attached, chiisai onaa (little girl)."

"Of course not! Demo… I can have fun, tadashii (correct)?" I ask with a tone as if asking permission. Ryuunosuke chuckles and answers, "Mochiron (of course), chiisai onaa."

Rabbi scowls. Ryuunosuke adds in some fish that I hand him. Once he's cooking I ask, "What do you plan on doing with the map? Well, let me rephrase. What're ya goin' to do to Aldred?"

I look down with some shame when my accent slips into my words. I try really hard to sound normal and educated so I won't live up to Ryuunosuke's nickname he gave me. Ryuunosuke opens his mouth to respond, but instead of hearing his voice we hear steps from the creaky wooden stairs. We immediately stay silent and look to see who it is. To my surprise it's Lydwine.

"Kohana, I need your help…" she says quietly. I smile at her and get up. I leave Rabbi and Ryuunosuke behind to follow Lydwine up the stairs.

When we get onto the deck she hands me her stuffed bear-thing. I can't deny the fact that I feel special because Lydwine let me hold her stuff bear-thing, so I help her as much as I can.

When we're almost done Faye joins. Of course it had to be when we're almost done. Next to come are Aldred and Kei. They seem to be close and not in a best friend kind of way since Faye is Aldred's best friend. I don't know what to call it.

"Oh wow. It's so clean, I think if I look hard enough, I could see blobs of color," Aldred compliments while looking at the floor.

"Did it with love is why," I pipe up, not thanking him since that's not me.

I hand Lydwine her stuffed bear-thing and she hugs it close to her with her usual blank face. Aldred leaves Kei's side and walks up to me. He stands close so he can whisper, "We need to talk. It's important."

His friends are silent. They watch us as I lead Aldred below deck. No one would be down here at this part of the ship because everyone is up on deck minding their chores. I sit down on a barrel and cross my legs to wait for Aldred to say something.

"You do know we're about a day from land, tadashii?" he asks, I nod. "Do you think the treasure is there?"

"Well, aa. Why would we be stopping there then?" I reason.

"Then that's what everyone else will think. Do you want to know the twist?" Aldred asks, causing me to nod again. Aldred waits a moment to build the suspense before admitting, "Well, it's not there."

"Mate… nani?" I ask with a stupendous tone.

"Aa. I already know everyone thinks we're hunting for treasure. We found out this map's not the actual one to lead us to the actual treasure. It's to misguide people. We're stopping to find the real one. We aren't sticking with these guys because they're all thugs," Aldred explains his plan with pride.

"And… why're ya tellin' me this stuff?" I ask quietly, letting my accent slip into my words.

"The others know already. Why would we not tell you?" Aldred asks with confusion.

I feel a pang at my heart. My stomach hurts and I feel like throwing up. I lean against a pillar of wood behind me. The guilt makes a nest in my head and settles down. I have the terrifying urge to tell Aldred what I'm doing. That's not the terrifying feeling, though. The feeling is that I'm afraid of what his reaction will be, and that I don't want him angry at me or to lose his trust. I don't want to lose my new relationships with these cabin people.

I don't think being an actual pirate is so important to me anymore.

A plan formulates in my head. Aldred is still looking at me with confusion. I sigh and ask, "How do you plan on losing the crew, ne? Where're ya gonna get another ship?"

"What happened to your voice?" Aldred changes the subject.

"It's always been like this, demo I concealed it. Answer the question."

Aldred smiles at this, in a sly way. He says, "I'm going to let them steal it because you're going to plant that in their heads."

_I guess this works, too_, I tell myself.

Aldred and I go over the plan, filling in any spaces and accounting for anything that'll go wrong. At first I wasn't sure if he would remember all of it, but while he goes over details he does remember them pretty well. The weird part is that I think I'm getting a weak spot for him, getting attached.

"Alright. I'll tell the others about this while you go ahead and pull through with your end of the plan."

"You've got yourself a deal, Aldred Van Envurio."

* * *

At least _**ONE**_ review.


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer**: Square Enix has published Rust Blaster.

**Claimer**: I own the plot and OCs. Nothing more and nothing less.

**Pairings**: AlOC

**Warnings**: AU, with pirates.

* * *

"I can do it," I volunteer.

All of the crew has gathered below deck in the storage area where Aldred and I had already made a plan. Ryuunosuke called the meeting. I've mentioned to him that the map must be stolen and the ship taken. I'm volunteering to steal the map, even though I already have it.

"Oh? Will ye now? And how do you plan on doing that, chiisai onaa?" Ryuunosuke asks with doubt.

I dig into my corset and pull out the map, causing everyone to either gasp or look surprised.

"No need to plan because I already did."

"And why did you do it already?" Rabbi speaks up. Everyone looks at him, and then at me.

"Because we'll be there in the morning. They don't need to look at the map until we start searching for the treasure. Also, I took it because I think… that we should take the ship in the morning."

Everyone whispers to each other of the possibilities. Rabbi scowls although I don't know why. Ryuunosuke looks surprised, but impressed with my plans. He gives a booming laugh and pats my back roughly.

"Now we're talking! Someone's thinking at long last! Give me the map an' we'll pull through," Ryuunosuke orders in a friendly way, sticking out an open hand.

I hand it to him without hesitation. I then say, "I'll take care of the prisoners we get. I don't know how to shoot or fight, so I'll just be a burden."

"Good lassie that you are! I need more people admitting to such things. It would make me job a lot easier! We take the ship tomorrow, and find treasure!" This causes the crew to cheer, but one person isn't cheering.

[][][][][]

"Gomen nasai if the rope is tight. I'm good at making knots," I apologize to the cabin people.

Kodachi grunts and shifts a bit before answering, "It's okay. We understand."

I give them a quick uncertain smile. The crew really did take the ship in the morning. Right now I've tied up the cabin people along with Kain and his first mate, the man who funded the voyage. Right now, also, I'm following the crew and I'm trying to figure out how to get away. Rabbi has a knack of looking around, being watchful.

I get an idea. I take out my knife and hand it to the captain, Kain, who's the closest. I whisper, "Cut the ropes and keep your hands behind your back. Spread it and then tell those in the back to slowly disperse."

It takes a while. Rabbi doesn't seem to be watching **us**, but he seems nervous alright. I tell the others to hurry up quietly. When I next look back only Kain, the first mate, Aldred, and Faye are there.

When no one is paying attention to us I make this little group scram. We run through the forest for about three minutes before we catch up to everyone else.

I wonder if you know whose side I'm on, reader. If you don't know, that's good for the suspense.

"Now that was exciting," Aldred says with a playful awe while we're huffing for breath.

Kain hands me my knife and I thank him. I pull out my gun and sword and put them on my belt in plain view, but in a place I can easily grab them.

"Demo we still need to stay quiet. They're still here and will look for us. We need to hurry an' find the map," I caution them. "Go ahead and lead the way."

"Faye and Kodachi are lading since they found out about the map," Sakihito pips up. "And ore-sama!"

So we set out. I linger in the back while Kain and the first mate stay near the front. Lydwine sticks with Kei and Aldred. We're led until we reach an abandoned village. I surge ahead and block the way with arms spread.

"Mate (Wait)!" I whisper loudly. "Only a few of us go. Too much of us make too much noise."

Faye, Kodachi and Sakihito go ahead since they were leading in the first place. The rest of us stick to the cover of the forest.

I sit down on a fallen tree. Kain and the first mate talk to each other quietly. Lydwine stays with Kei and I can't help but think they look like twins, except for the height difference.

I see movement from the corner of my eye. I turn and Aldred saunters over and takes a seat next to me. I turn away and just enjoy the rays of sunshine warming my face and skin.

"You really know what you're doing, don't you?" Aldred asks, breaking the peaceful silence.

I side glance him before answering, "I guess so, demo some of its common sense."

For some reason my heart is racing. My palms are getting clammy. My mind is racing. I don't know what's going on with me. I don't know why I'm so conscious of Aldred.

"So… where are your parents?" Aldred presses.

"They died in a bank robbery. Thought they could be heroes," I answer.

"Huh… I don't have any parents, too. I don't know what happened to them. How did you cope? What did you do?"

I smile. Aldred's questions caught the other's attention. To pass the time I tell them life's story. They seem fascinated. When I finished they dispersed into their little groups again.

"You're really independent then," Aldred more says then questions. I shrug and say, "I guess so because I knew nothing else. Ya can't miss what ye didn't have."

I feel Aldred put a hand on my shoulder causing me to flinch and my heart skipping a beat. I feel a shock go through my senses. I look at Aldred to see him smiling at me. I feel my face begin to get warm.

"Demo you turned out wonderfully, better than some. You'll be fine."

That rang in my head. I can't recall anyone ever saying anything like that to me before. I feel a lump in my throat because it's weird and ironic that I be told this right now, by this boy, when I'm hiding to avoid being killed by pirates. I have the urge to confess everything again, but I push the urge to the very back of my mind.

I laugh to hide my feelings. I say, "Don't worry, Aldred Van Envurio. I'll keep ya alive no matter what. You'll be fine."

"I don't doubt it," Aldred responds with a cheesy grin and blush.

I can feel my face get hot again. I don't like what's happening to me so I stand up and everyone looks at me as if I sent a signal and they heard it.

"I'm going ta go and see if I can find the others. I'll come back if they're coming this way. When the others come back and I'm not here ya can either wait or leave. I don't care about what ya do."

"Mate, I'll come with," Aldred volunteers, standing up.

"Iie, it's more risky," I deny his help.

"Demo I could watch your back, something that's harder to do by yourself."

"We need to stick together instead of breaking apart," Kain butts in. "Groups might not do with stealth, demo they help with fighting if caught."

"Gomen nasai, demo it's also better to lose one person than a whole group. Uh oh…"

Everyone turns around to look at what made me say those last words. I dash off just a little bit after I said that. They don't know what hit them until I'm a good distance away.

[][][][][]

I lean down in the cover of the trees and brush, using it to hide. Right now I'm following and spying on the others. They seem to have either forgotten about us or had to go on. I see Rabbi and he looks unemotional. It seems they're digging, and I can barely hear them.

"That's right, boys! Keep on digging! I can smell the gold already!" Ryuunosuke shouts with a demanding tone with no playfulness that I had always heard.

"I've had enough of you!" Rabbi says loudly. The crew stops digging and look from Ryuunosuke to Rabbi. Ryuunosuke looks at him and must've asked him to say it again, but I couldn't hear.

"This crew needs a new captain!"

Both Ryuunosuke and Rabbi pull out guns. Both shoot. The crew stays quiet and a light breeze makes the leaves rustle. A bead of sweat rolls down the side of my face and my heart is pounding against my chest. I hadn't seen this coming at all.

* * *

At least _**ONE**_ review.


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer**: Square Enix published Rust Blaster.

**Claimer**: I own the plot and OCs. Nothing more and nothing less.

**Pairings**: AlOC

**Warnings**: AU, with pirates.

* * *

Both Ryuunosuke and Rabbi pull out guns. Both shoot. The crew stays quiet and a light breeze makes the leaves rustle. A bead of sweat rolls down the side of my face and my heart is pounding against my chest. I hadn't seen this coming at all.

"Ah, what do we have here?"

My heart jumps but I turn around and swipe my sword. I blink with surprise when I see that it's Aldred. He grabs his arm with a grimace.

"What was that for?" he quietly hisses at me.

"Ah, g-gomen nasai. Ya scared me and that's what I do when I'm startled from behind. Let me bandage that up for ya," I offer.

I sit Aldred down a bit roughly because I'm also angry that he followed me. The weird part is that I'm relieved that he's here. Aldred takes off his jacket and pulls up his sleeve to show I made a bit of a deep cut on his arm.

"I guess you don't actually need someone to watch your back…" Aldred trails off quietly. I whisper, "You deserved it and should've seen it coming. Stay here."

I tie up the cloth I put around Aldred's arm. I stand up and go back to my original spot. I widen my eyes when I see a dead Ryuunosuke lying on the ground. Rabbi is sitting down and watching a cranky crew still digging the hole to the treasure.

I stand up and slowly walk back to Aldred. I really never saw this coming. Aldred gives me a curious stare. I plop down beside him and sigh. I decide to make this subject last, but Aldred asks, "What's going on?"

"Where's everyone else? What did you tell them?" I change the subject.

"I told them to get to the ship. If they see those thugs they have to pull out without us. What happened?"

"Their captain was shot and now they have a new captain. I remember him, and I think he hates you. They're trying to dig up the "treasure" so we've got ta go."

"You should've left when you had the chance," I tell Aldred as we leave and head for the ship quickly. He grins and says, "Demo you wouldn't have known and that'd be a bad situation for you."

We keep going in silence, but something is eating at my curiosity. I turn to Aldred to see him concentrating but I ask, "Why're ya tryin' ta keep me around?"

Aldred is taken by surprise, I can tell that much. He even slows his pace down. After a couple moments of silence he says, "You're a new tomodachi (friend). I look after my friends, I'd have to say."

"You don't have ta say that. If yer keeping me around 'cause I know how to sail that ship then say so. Ya don't HAVE to say anything polite."

"Iie! I don't mean that! It's not that at all!" Aldred retaliates. You're with us now and I'd do this for the others, too."

"Ah, sou ka (I see)…" I trail off.

I don't know why, but what he said bums me out. I should be happy that I'm his friend, right? The thought that he treats me like the others is what bums me out.

"Let's stop for a minute to catch our breath," Aldred calls to me.

I look around and then behind to realize that I ran ahead of him while thinking. I slow down quickly by a fallen palm tree. Aldred stops and sits down. I stay standing and try to silently catch my breath.

"Sit down, won't you? You don't have to stand," Aldred tells me.

I look over to him. I continue standing for a moment with Aldred staring at me. I feel weird with him looking so I choose to walk over and sit down. He nods with content. I lean back and use my hands to keep me up. I close my eyes and sigh, already having my breath back, and now enjoying the sun's rays on me again. I'm enjoying land while I can before I get on a ship… maybe.

What I didn't know was that Aldred has slowly turned to me. I don't know that he's looking at my hand. I don't hear the soft rubbing of skin and bark together over the chirping of the tropical birds. I don't sense Aldred's nervousness.

What I do know is that I feel Aldred's skin brush my own. I think it to be a bug and do nothing. My eyes open immediately when I feel Aldred's hand enclose mine. I try pulling away, thinking it to be a spider or something. Aldred keeps my hand in place. I look to see it really is his hand.

I feel my legs grow weak. I look at Aldred, but he's looking up at the sky with eyes closed and a smile on his face.

"Ah… that's my hand you've-"

"I know, demo just hold on. Stay like this for one more moment…" Aldred interrupts me.

I yank my hand out of Aldred's grip. He frowns and looks at me just when I stand up. I sigh, "Worst timing ever. This is enough time for rest. Let's go now."

I let the feeling of urgency sweep my mind. Aldred gets up and I'm already walking away quickly. I almost expect him to say something-almost. Instead he does what I expect. Aldred stays quiet and doesn't say anything because he knows the task at hand is more important at the moment.

On our way to the ship I hear a lot of noise to the right and behind us. I stop myself and Aldred to check it out. We have to stand over the bushes to see. My heart jumps. The sound is the others moving. They found no treasure sooner than was expected. They're probably heading to the ship. They may be slower, but I still feel like some hope has been lost and it leaves me with a heavy heart.

I feel a light poking at the inside of my fingers. I stand still as Aldred slowly slips his hand into mine. I look at him with a blank face and he turns to me with a reassuring grin. He lifts my hand and says, "No worries. We'll beat them before the others pull out."

I open my mouth to say something but Aldred keeps a hold of my hand as he takes off, bringing me with him.

_Why does he keep doing this? Is this his new hobby? I should've pulled away by now_, I tell myself as I glance at our interlocked hands, feeling some new kind of feeling bloom in my stomach.

I can't pay attention anymore. As we get closer to the ship I'm only paying attention to my wildly beating heart, the sweat running down the side of my face and gathering in my hair (disgusting), the wind making my hair fly in different directions, and my muscles burning and screaming with fatigue. There's no time to stop, though. Every step and every second is filled with a hurried fearful impatience.

I take in the feel of Aldred's hand. His skin is smooth and warm, a bit moist from working and running. His hand isn't holding mine loosely like I would expect, but his grip is enough to keep my hand in his, or maybe as his own way to hold on to something. I wonder about what he could be holding onto by holding my hand. Now that I think about it, I think that holding his hand lets me feel like I'm holding onto any shreds of hope I have at getting to the ship before the pirates do. Right now is the moment I would give almost anything to see what goes on in Aldred's mind. It's weird how our hands fit so well together.

Not only am I so conscious of myself and Aldred, but two decisions are in my head. Two decisions I can't choose because there's no in between. I can continue on with Aldred and his friends, hopefully finding treasure. Or, the most dangerous decision at the pressing moment, I can stay behind, kill Rabbi, and become a pirate—a captain, my original dream—but then never see the cabin people again. That very thought hurts and makes a small cut in my heart of feelings. If a certain thing doesn't happen I'll end up going with Aldred. Oh, if only life were easy…

I don't remember how it happened—well, the trip to the ship—but Aldred and I have reached the ship. Aldred and I stand on the sands of the beach just out of the boundaries of the forest with our hands still locked together. We look around and see the ship, no pirates, and a dingy with Lydwine waiting and waving.

I take my hand out of Aldred's quickly. We run over to Lydwine. Aldred gets in and exchanges a few words with her. I help to push the dingy into the water when Aldred is in, but then a shot rings through the quiet sounds of rustling leaves and lapping small water waves.

Our heads snap to look. There, a lone figure stands Rabbi. His sword is out along with the same gun that killed Ryuunosuke earlier.

"Kuso…" Aldred whispers.

That's when my decision is made.

Sorrow sweeps over my mind and heart. I look at Lydwine and Aldred while taking out my gun while they are looking at Rabbi. I point my gun and sigh. I pull the trigger.

I put a hole in the dingy.

Lydwine and Aldred jumped. They look at me with shock. I use their shock to push the small boat into the water to make it start sailing and the water to start leaking inside.

"Kohana! What-"

I put my hand up to stop Aldred and also as a wave. I can't hear any feeling in my voice when I say, "If ya plug the hole you'll barely make it to the ship. If ya stay I'll shoot ya meself. The crew'll be here soon. Set sail and leave," I smile and finish, "I'll be seeing you in another life."

"Mate!" I hear Aldred shout.

I take out my sword and push the dingy further as Aldred tries to plug the hole first. I look to Rabbi as I walk out of the water after taking a last, lingering glance at a desperate Aldred and a saddened Lydwine. Rabbi runs at us—well, me.

While walking I pull up my gun and point when Rabbi does. We both set off a volley of gun shots. Unfortunately, I get one scratch and a gash on my leg and then arm. We both put our empty guns into their holsters since they're off no use.

As we lift our swords I can hear Aldred shouting. What he's shouting, I don't know. I hold my breath as we lift our swords higher.

_CLANG_

We start to sword fight. Unfortunately, we seem to be equal in skill. I'm not sure if I'm better then I thought or if Rabbi isn't that good.

As we continue our fatigue is evident. The sand isn't making it much better either. The first one to make a scratch is Rabbi. He does this four more times before I manage a gash—which makes up for the scratches he put on me. The rest of the fight seems to tip toward my favor. Another unfortunate event comes up. I hear the crew and when they appear I look. Just averting my attention for a second lets Rabbi make a deep cut on my sword arm.

I let out a yelp and grab my arm, stepping back quickly, avoiding another swipe from Rabbi. I keep a tight grip on my sword, though. Rabbi smirks and gloats, "Can't take a scratch? Maybe you should just lay down-"

I turn around and hold out my sword. Rabbi didn't see it coming. My sword goes through his arm a little, got his stomach, then a very small cut on his other arm. I use my other hand to hold my sword. While Rabbi holds his gash I lift my sword. I kick him to lie on his back. He looks up at me with anger, hate, and fear. I kick his sword away then hold my sword above his neck.

My sword is shaking since my arm hurts. I'm telling myself to get rid of my problem for good, not to give it another chance to be a problem, but my heart isn't in it. The crew is getting near and the pressure is building.

_I don't think I can kill him even though he would kill me without hesitation_… I tell myself with dismay.

I hold my breath and bring down the sword, shutting my eyes. I flinch when I feel a splatter on my face. I take my sword out and back away then open my eyes. I don't look at Rabbi but keep my eyes on the crew. It seems they just reached us when I killed Rabbi. They're looking from the body to me.

I stand there, waiting, and breathing heavily. I'm not sure what they're going to do.

"Who would a thought that Michi-chan would grow up," one of the crew members spoke up. I can't see who it was that did, though.

The crew laughs. I smile with uncertainty. They say that they respected Ryuunosuke, already hated Rabbi, and will like me since they already do. They come forward and put me on their shoulders and parade me around the beach, making me laugh.

But even with the celebration there are a few pressing matters. The ship is gone, no shelter, no drinks, and food that has to be found. I look to the ocean to see a dot that's the ship. It'll be easy to lie to these guys, but I can't lie to myself as my heart sinks and a lump gets into my throat.

You were the exception, Aldred Van Envurio…

* * *

I want at least _**one**_ review, and I _want to know_ if you guys want a sequel. I've already written up some of the stories.


End file.
